


Make and believe

by marginaliana



Series: multifandom drabble 2017 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: It's Ron more than anyone who's drawn to Luna





	Make and believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Major](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major/gifts).



Ginny prefers quidditch to make-believe; it's Ron more than anyone who's drawn to Luna. He knows she's something special. In her stories he is, too – knight, explorer, defeater of trolls, inventor of spells. She's there beside him, enchantress or artist or seer of visions; he thinks this last one might even be true. 

"Who will I be without you?" he asks, on the eve of Hogwarts.

"Whoever you want to be." 

Ron isn't fooled by the dreamy look in her eyes. "Always your friend," he says. "Whatever else, always that."

He holds her smile in his heart all year long.


End file.
